Florida Trip
by prettykurama
Summary: "Trying to get Kurt not to act gay and to look like a normal guy is harder then I would have thought,… it's almost impossible." ok this is my story  about Kurt and Mercedes's Family going to down to Florida over the summer. Rated T to be safe
1. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry for not updating anything recently. My laptop broke and I have to use my sisters computer which she uses all the time. I'm working on everything and I'm in the process of getting my laptop fixed. Please bare with me through this. Anyway I had this idea so I wrote it down. This story takes place during summer vacation. Warning: lots of romance through this story I can't help my self what can I say I'm an unashamed Kurcedes shipper. Anyway I hope you like it.**

Trying to get Kurt not to act gay and to look like a normal guy is harder then I would have thought,... it's almost impossible. But, as he walks out of the dressing room with a dress shirt with the buttons undone and a white t-shirt on underneath it, and medium color jeans and normal sneakers on it didn't seem so impossible. The jeans were also good because they weren't too tight and not too baggy. I felt the smile light up my face the second I saw him. He looked well… hot and like a normal boy. His hair was a little messy but not too much. He's spinning in a circle so I can get a full view of the outfit. But, as I look at him all I can think about is how we got to the position in the first place.

It was about last weekend and he knew something was wrong because I was answering his texts with one word answers. So later that Friday he came to my house without telling me. He knocked on my door and me thinking it was my mom I told him to enter. When Kurt walked in I was kind of nervous. He took one look at me and saw that I had been crying. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What's wrong Boo?" he asked rubbing my knee.

"Sean," I answered. Sean was my boyfriend at the moment. But it was hard because he lived down in Florida but we were trying to make it work. I should have known it wouldn't have worked out with him being in Florida and me in Ohio. I explained to him that I got a call Thursday night before I went to bed and it was from Sean. When I answered it was a girl and she was talking all about her boyfriend Sean. But I heard his voice in the background asking the girl Jackie who she was talking to. Then I heard some shuffling noise on the phone and then his voice saying oh crap and then hanging up. Not even an I'm sorry just an oh crap. Yeah that made me feel really great.

By the time I finished Kurt was sitting next to me with his arms around me holding me in a hug.

"Cedes, you should just forget about him. He was a jerk and he is an idiot for cheating on you. Any man should be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." he told me. I started telling him how in a couple of weeks I'm going down to Florida with my family to visit the rest of my relatives and I also told Kurt that Sean is a family friend so he is at all the parties. I told him I didn't want to go down not yet at least. I couldn't face him and my parents told me I had to go since it was my family and everything. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't I come with you and your family? You know for like support and stuff. To help you out when he's there." he offered.

"I don't know Kurt, Florida people and my family down there don't like the gays very much. I mean I love you the way you are I just don't want you to get hurt." I told him thinking about how my family talk about other people they don't approve of or don't like and I don't want him to go through that.

"My family down south is not the nicest family in the world if I didn't have to I would never see them. I honestly don't like them very much." I told him after I saw him just staring at me.

"Well then maybe we should try to convince them other wise that I'm just a normal guy," he suggested. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Boy that will take so much work with your style you will not be happy with what guys wear." I tell him.

"Well then we can take my credit card and go shopping to find guy clothes that I like and will wear." he said and by the look in his eyes I could tell he was dead serious about it too.

"Alright fine," I said.

So here we are in the mall shopping for his clothes. We have gone to about ten different stores already and only found about two outfits and we are staying down there for about two weeks.

"So what do you think?" he asks turning to face me.

"I like it, but do you?" I asked him standing to fix the collar on his shirt.

"I do, it's not my normal style but I can live with it. It's not so bad I guess." he says looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well if it changes anything, I think you look sexy." I smirk at him in the mirror putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, really? So think anyone down south will think so?" he asks turning around.

"You mean any guys? Because I know a lot of girls that will think the same thing as me right now," I tell him

"Well I hope some guys will notice." he says laughing. I laugh and shake my head.

"Ok boy, go get back into your regular clothes and lets go look for more outfits." I tell him pushing him back towards the dressing rooms.

"You know Cedes you can get something yourself as well go look around while I change," he says from behind the door of the room.

"Ok." I answer walking towards the girls section of the store. I walk back over to the dressing rooms and walk in a stall myself with a few items of clothing

"Is that you Cedes?" I hear Kurt ask from the stall next to me.

"Yeah it's me." I answer.

"So you found some stuff?" he asks.

"No I'm just in the dressing room for fun," I answer him sarcastically.

"Ok, Miss. Sassy Pants." he answers. And I hear him walk out of the stall.

"So what did u find?" he asks.

"Wait and I'll show you them," I tell him. I walk out of the stall with a dress that I found. It has two straps that wrap around the neck and it compliments my skin tone very nicely and it make my eyes seem very luminous.

"Here's the first one." I say spinning like he did.

"Oh my gosh! Mercedes, I love it. It's so perfect for you, I'm buying this dress. It's to perfect not to buy it. Ok what's the next one cause I see other clothes in that room." he says pushing me back towards the room. I quickly change into a pair of dark blue jeans that I found with a gray quarter sleeved shirt that hangs off one shoulder. With a dark blue tank top underneath it.

"Ok this one I'm going to accessorize like crazy with because I have so many things that will match it." I tell him putting my hands on my hips.

"Wow, I really like this one. Very nice but just one thing." he says walking over to me. He slants my shirt a little bit more and he plays with my hair for a second.

"There perfect, now you look even more fashionable." he says stepping back a little bit to fully look at me.

"Thanks so I really like these two. Are you sure you can get them Kurt I feel bad when you buy me stuff." I tell him walking back into the room to change.

"I told you I have enough. Trust me it's not a big deal believe me I could buy you 10 outfits and it wouldn't be a problem. It's just my dad and I who work the shop so we split the money half and half and believe me it's a lot of money. I don't know what to do with it all except buy myself things and buy you things. So don't feel bad." he tells me as I step out and we walk to the cash register.

"So think you could find a few more outfits while we are here?" I ask as he pays.

"Are you kidding I could probably find so many outfits I would have to change my wardrobe. It amazes me how boys can't match for their lives but their clothes are so easy to match." he tells me linking his arm with mine and walking out of the store. I just laugh as he keeps talking. I can tell if me and him spend our time like this when we are down in Florida my summer is going to rock for two weeks.

After about three hours later we are leaving the mall. Kurt found about six outfits and I got four or five.

"So you are sure you can do this for two weeks. And even if my family is rude and awful to you. You are still going to be ok?" I ask getting into my car.

"Yes, Cedes relax I can do this I promise. I wont let you down and I'll be fine I deal with Karofsky, I think I can handle your family." he tells me climbing into the passenger seat after throwing our bags into the back seat.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure. Man Florida is going to rock now that you're coming. We are so going tanning on the beaches." I tell him driving my way out of the parking lot.

"Most defiantly." he answers fixing his hair in one of the mirrors.

**A/N: So, there is the first chapter if you have complaints or anything please tell me in a review I will take criticism from all of you. Review please and tell me if you want more chapters or not.**


	2. Practice

**A/N: Ok, so I want to thank everyone you reviewed and favorited this story. It means a lot. Here is the second chapter. And to let you all know I got my laptop back! Yay! Ok here is chapter 2 for everyone who wanted it.**

On our way back to my house it dawned on me that we have to inform my parents of our little plan, and we have to make sure it's ok with Kurt's parents as well.

"Kurt? We have to tell our parents about all this you do know that right?" I tell him.

"Yeah, I know. I already told my dad and Carole they said it was fine as long as your parents said it was ok." he tells me and I can already see the smile on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, well that's one down. Now we just have to tell mine about what is going on when we are down there. We have to make it doesn't slip out that you're gay because then it will be my head form my family and it will be yours as well. Now Kurt, I just have to warn you they may think you are my boyfriend so if they say anything to you just act like normal." I tell him glancing at him.

"Mercedes, don't worry I know it's ok I can pretend to be someone else for two weeks, it's not that big of deal. But why would they think I was your boyfriend just out of curiosity?" he asks.

"Well, you see my family down there has been hoping that I will have a boyfriend one year, and that I will bring him down with me. This is the first time I'm bringing someone with me. It's like their dream that I will get a boyfriend, and since I haven't they are very disappointed in me. But we can just tell them very kindly that you are my best friend if anything does happen. Ok?" I ask him just to make sure he knows what he is getting into.

"Ok, it doesn't seem like it will be that big of problem. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." he tell me as we pull into my drive way. Grabbing our bags we head into the house to tell my parents what's going on.

"Hey Mom, we're home." I call out walking into the house.

"Oh, good here sample this for me." she says from the kitchen. I walk in and she is holding out some type of food out on a fork for me to try. I take the for into my mouth and I'm hit with a sudden sensation form the food.

"Mom? What is this?" I ask.

"I'm trying a new recipe for when we go down to Florida, cause you know if I don't bring something I'll get scolded by your Aunt. Now what did you think?" she asks.

"Mom, that was like the best thing I have ever tasted." I tell her smiling and putting down the bags that I had in my hand.

"Oh, good I was afraid it would have been horrible." she says

"So, what did you two buy?" she asks turning back to her food.

"Just some clothes. Oh, speaking of Florida, Would it be ok if Kurt came with us?" I ask.

"Mercy, you know how our family is down south, you know what they would do if they found out-"

"See that's the thing Kurt said he would pose as a normal guy for the two weeks. Which is what we were doing at the mall. We were getting him guy clothes so he will blend in. I informed him of everything. Please mom I need him to go with me." I plead to her hoping see will say ok.

"What did his parents say?" she asks.

"They said he can go as long as it was ok with you." I tell her.

"Alright then I guess he can come with us." she says.

"Yes, thank you mom." I say bouncing out of the kitchen to join Kurt in the living room with my dad.

"Hey daddy, oh Kurt Ma said it was fine." I tell him as I sit down next to him.

"She did! Oh that's great I guess I better start practicing." he laughs.

"Yeah I guess you should." I laugh right along with him.

"What are you to talking about?" my dad asks looking at us.

"Kurt's coming to Florida with us." I announce to him.

"Oh, well that's good, I guess just tell him what will happen."

"I already did he said he would be fine with and he is actually going to act straight. Right?" I ask turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, I think I can pull it off for two weeks and if I want to be on Broadway I have to learn to do things." he says.

"Hey want to hang out until dinner?" I ask him standing up to head to my room.

"Yea, if it's ok with your parents." he says.

"You can stay." my dad answers.

"Ok well then I'm all good." he says following me up the stairs. We reach my room and I hook my Ipod up to my docking station and hit play. I place the bags that we brought up on my bed and begin to go through each bad sorting the clothes. I hand him his and I put mine in my suitcase.

"Hey, can I leave these here until I bring over a suitcase to pack them in?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course you can you know where your drawer is. Just put them in there until you pack them." I tell him closing my suitcase.

"Thanks," he answers. We finish packing and we sit down on my bed. and turn on my TV.

"Hey, Mercedes, I was just thinking what if I did pose as your boyfriend when we are down in Florida." he says turning to face me. I just look at him.

"Kurt, that would mean we would have to… and we would…-"

"I know but t would be easier to pull off being straight if I had a constant reminder. And being your boyfriend would be that reminder." he says looking at me in all seriousness.

"But, would you be ok with doing boyfriend and girlfriend things like kissing for instance because Sean isn't going to believe us if he doesn't see anything between us." I tell him.

"I think I can handle that. Besides we are like soul mates anyways. Would it really change things if we kissed each other." he states just looking at me.

"I don't know, maybe… I just wan to make sure you would be ok with that. Like it wouldn't be to weird for you?" I ask seeing something change in his eyes.

"I don't know." he says leaning a little closer to me.

"Kurt what are you doing?" I ask just sitting there pulling away a little bit.

"Practicing" he whispers.

**A/N: Ok, so there is the second Chapter please, please review they are like my drug. I would like 5 but if I can't get that many it's ok. If you want the next chapter tell me.**


	3. Change of plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok, so I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. And I want to also thank all my readers out there who are following this story as well as my other ones. Ok, I here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

"Practicing," he whispers

"W…Wait a minute. Are you sure about this because if not then don't do it." I say really fast putting my hand on his chest to hold him back.

"I'm sure, don't worry. I'll be fine. Look Mercedes if we are going to pose as a couple then we are going to have to fit the part. I have never kissed a girl before so I figured I might as well practice before I actually have to do it to convince people I'm actually straight." he tells me sitting up straight.

"Kurt, I know you're worried about it and you're acting all fine like it's not bothering you but I know it is. It's ok because I'm nervous too. You can't hide these things from me. And I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." I tell him sitting up a little bit.

"You're right I am nervous. But I do know what I am doing. This is important to you and you're important to me. You were there when I got in the fight with Blaine and I'll be here for you with your situation with Sean. Now, I just want you to know that-" I cut him off by leaning forward and covering his lips with mine. I pull away quickly and smile at him. He smiles back before he leans in to continue the kiss. His lips are soft and warm. His kiss is a lot gentler than Sean's. there wasn't any urgency to his kiss. It was just a pleasant yet somehow passionate kiss. He puts his hand on my neck holding my head in place. He begins to deepen the kiss for few seconds and I can feel him apply presser pulling my face closer to his. We jump apart at the sound of someone clearing there throat.

"Are you two finished?" my father asks standing in the door way. We stare at him like robbers who were just caught in the flashlight beam.

"Dinner's ready. You better be down stairs in less then one minute o else I'm coming back up here." he threatens as he turns to leave. A few minutes later we are sitting at the dinner table in dead silence. My dad keeps looking over at Kurt and I. my dad keeps sending us death glares every time he looks at us and my Ma looks confused as to why the table is so silent.

"So, whose excited for Florida?" my mother asks.

"I'm excited," Kurt speaks up.

"So, what are you two planning on doing when we get down there?" she asks. I look up to meet my Father's eyes boring into me.

"Nothing really, just going to hang out with my friends and introduce Kurt to the family." I answer looking away from my Father.

"And we have a change in plans." Kurt says looking at me.

"Oh, what's that?" my mother asks.

"Well, I made the plan that I would pose as Mercedes boyfriend to help her out with a situation going on between her friends." he explains looking around the table.

"So is this the reason about what I found upstairs?" my father asks.

"Yes, dad that's why he was practicing to fit the part, and we would like your help with the family because if you tell them he's dating me then they will most likely believe it. But if I just tell them most of them will think I'm just lying to fit in better." I tell them looking around the table my eyes stop on my Mom.

"Well whatever you need Honey. Your Father and I will be there. If we have to tell them that he's your boyfriend we can do that. It's not any worse then telling them he was straight." she chuckles. I look to my Father and he is just sitting there in silence. He looks over at us and he just nods his head.

"Kurt?" he says.

"Yes,"

"Come with me for a few minutes." my Father says standing up from the table and waling out of the dining room. Kurt quickly follows after him without looking back. We can't hear what they are talking about so my Ma and I just clear the dishes off the table and put the food away. We begin to wash down the table and kitchen when the return. Kurt looks like he's about to break down and my father has a smirk on his face.

"Papa, what did you do to him?" I ask as Kurt walks over to me to lay his head on my shoulder.

"Oh, nothing to bad I just told him a few things he should know before he's going to date my baby girl." he says walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I tell Kurt.

"Go back up to my room and start packing. He didn't mean anything. He just has been wanting to give that speech to someone to know if it would scare them or not." I tell him. He nods his head and walks up stairs. After I'm done with the dishes I head upstairs to pack for myself.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry this is a short chapter. So did you enjoy it or hate it. Please tell me and if I get enough reviews I will write the next chapter. So please review.**


	4. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters. But I do own Mercedes's family.**

**A/N: ok sorry for not updating sooner. But here's the next chapter and for everyone who review it's a long one. Thank you for reviewing by the way. Enjoy! **

Over 19 hours stuck in a car driving down to Florida was one of the worst moments of my life. We pull into my grandparent's house, which is where we will be staying.

"This, is a house?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," I answer.

"It's huge. When you said big I didn't think it was this big, it's like a mansion." he says.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you my family down here is kind of rich." I chuckle nervously.

"I can tell. So who all lives here?" he asks. As we are still driving down the longest driveway ever.

"Well, normally it's just my grandparents but during this time of year all my mom's family member come to stay. You will see when we get inside." I tell him as my dad parks the car and gets out to grab the bags. We each climb out and grab our own.

"Now, remember you're my-"

"Cedes, I got this baby." he says smirking at me as we walk up to knock on the door. I smile back as the door flings open after a few seconds.

"Oh it's so good to see you all, oh come in, come in." my Aunt says greeting us.

"So how is everyone and who is this fine man here?" she asks eyeing me. I blush under her gaze and just look at Kurt.

"Name's Kurt," he greets her.

"Is there a reason you're here Kurt?" she asks looking between me and Kurt.

"Becky, stop interrogating the kids would you and help me with these bags." my mom interrupts.

"That's my mom's younger sister she's only like 25." I whisper to Kurt.

"Fine but you're explaining everything when I get back." she says grabbing a few bags and carrying them upstairs

I walk Kurt into the kitchen where most of the commotion is. He looks around at all the women making food with wide eyes.

"The men are in there." I tell him pointing to a two double doors. That lead to the living room.

"Ok, but what are you going to do?" he asks getting close to me.

"I have to stay in here and help cook it's like a tradition the women cook and the men talk about sports or they go in the back to play sports." I tell him smiling at him.

"Come on son, let's get you with the men. The kitchen is a women's place." my dad says clamped his hand down on Kurt's shoulder. My dad smiles at me and Kurt just looks at him shocked.

"I'll take care of him for you." my dad says.

"I'll see you when dinners ready." I tell him.

"Ok." what he did next shocked me. He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I returned it like we practiced and then he pulled away. We smile at each other.

"Go," I tell him.

"Alright you to enough I had to watch that the whole car ride, you can take a break form each other for a little bit." my dad says pulling Kurt away from me. He smiles as he gets dragged away. I shake my head laughing and when I turn around I'm met with a almost 16 pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" I ask walking over to the counter that I normally stand at."

"Nothing, nothing at all, just shocked that you have a boyfriend is all." says my nasty cousin Shannon with as much tone as she could.

"Why are you shocked, because I'm not a skinny thing like you?" I say back just as nasty as she was to me. She doesn't say anything she just scoffs and returns to her duties.

"Alright ladies enough. Mercedes, you just got here we don't need you starting trouble already." my Aunt Destiny says. Aunt Destiny is Shannon's mom so she's just as nasty. Shannon also has a brother named Nicolai. Aunt Destiny is married to my mom's brother who is my Uncle Luis.

"Listen Destiny, I'm sure Mercedes didn't mean any harm, so let's just forget whatever it was about and move on." my mom says walking in.

"Well hello Vivian. Nice to see you to" she says nastily. My mom just ignores her and walks over to stand by me.

"Don't worry about her. I know you don't really like my family that much but please try to be nice. I know it's hard cause I know Those two give you so much trouble. But that's why you have me and Kurt." she whispers to me as she starts to make food.

"When she mentions Kurt I look out the window with a view of the back hard where all my cousins and some of my younger uncles are playing football. I smile when I see my father walk out greeting all the guys and then he introduces Kurt. It looks like he's accepted right away and they re pick and thank fully he wasn't the last one picked. They begin to play and he's doing a good job of not caring weather or not if his clothes get dirty. I wince when I see my biggest cousin Rick who actually plays football tackle Kurt to the ground as hard as he can. It looks like Kurt is having trouble getting up at first but then he sits up. He has few dirt smudges on his face and clothes. He looks down and then up at the guys. They help him up and by the look on his face he is going to freak out, but then he just shrugs and starts to laugh.

"You should go out there with them I'll take your spot for a few minutes." my Aunt Becky come in and whispers in my ear as she watches out the window as well.

"Thanks." I whisper back. I walk out of the kitchen and to the back door. I walk out the back door and sit down on the porch steps and watch the game. Kurt's holding his own pretty well. The other guys are slapping him on the back when he does something right. He looks over to me after he gets up from getting tackled again and smiles. I smile and wave. He hands the football to one of the guys and runs over to me. I stand up and walk out into the yard a little bit.

"You're all dirty," I point out once he is standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I know I want to take a shower but if I complain then they will catch on and we don't want that do we." he says winking at me.

"No we don't, but I'll have you know they are all looking at us right now and some of them are smiling." I tell him looking behind him. He turns around to look and they nod there heads at him. Just smiles.

"Yo, Kurt hurry up man!" my cousin Dominic yells.

"I'm coming just give me a minute!" he yells back. He turns back to me.

"Ok I better get back over there, but can I possibly take a shower later after all this, because I can't stand being dirty for to long." he says rubbing his face.

"Yeah, you can there is a shower in every room." I tell him rubbing his face as well.

"Ok, so I'll see you later." he says leaning down to kiss me.

"Ok" I says smiling as we pull away. I turn around to walk back in the house, but I look back just in time to see my family slap him on the back congratulating him. I walk back in the house and into the kitchen over to my Aunt Becky to take back my spot.

"So what are we making this year?" I ask working beside her.

"Same thing as always. And I saw that move out there, you go girl. He's cute. Where'd you pick him up?" she asks nudging me with her elbow.

"He's my best friend from school, and we hang out together everyday all day and things just happened-"

"What about Sean? What happened with him, weren't you and he-"

"Yes, but things didn't work and Kurt was there when I needed him." I tell her.

"Oh, ok. Well at least you're happy. You are happy right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm very happy with him. And I think you'lllike him as well too." I tell her finishing cutting up the carrots.

"Oh, we went over room arrangements while you were outside. So all the couples are sharing rooms. And Kurt is with you." she tell me.

"How do they know about Kurt-"

"They all saw the show outside." she tells me.

"Oh," I look down blushing.

"Yeah, so your secrets out. Sorry." she says. Hear the doors open and all the older men walk in. my dad walks up and takes a carrot from over my shoulder.

"Hey! Those aren't for you." I complain.

"Yeah, they are and your boy seems to fit in quite nicely." he says into my ear. We then hear the chatter of all the younger boys fill the house. I can hear Kurt's voice over all the others and then they begin laughing. I guess he does play a good straight guy. I chuckle to my self before I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn around in shock to find Kurt smiling down at me.

"Whoa, calm down baby. It's only me." he says laughing.

"You're not supposed to be in here I told you that." I tell him turning back around to place my knife down.

"Yeah, I know I just wanted to know where am I sleeping?" he asks.

"You are sharing a room with me. It's on the second floor and 4th door on your right. The number is 14. Ok." I tell him pushing him away from me and out of the kitchen.

"Ok," he says walking out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," I apologize as I return to cooking.

"How did you get a guy like him?" Shannon asks.

"It's none of your business, and he's my boyfriend so please try to contain your hormones." I snap back. Shannon is always trying to steal the others boyfriends. She's basically the slut of the family and her mom encourages her. Everyone knows that her and I hate one another so they try to keep us apart as much as possible.

"Mercedes, watch yourself." my mother tells me giving me a stern look, my Aunt Becky is trying not to laugh. While the rest are mad at me for saying that to Shannon. You see my family kind of hates my guts because I don't take crap from any of them and plus I'm not a size 2 like most of them. I normally hang out with the guys because I fit in better with them. My Aunt Becky is the only one of the girl I like. She doesn't care what I look like and she finds my bluntness really funny. Her and I talk all the time she knows most of the stuff about my life. I'm just glad I didn't tell her anything about Kurt or else my plan never would have worked.

"Sorry, mom." I tell her.

"Go clean yourself up alright Hun, I'll take care of things for you." my Mother tells me. I nod my head and walk out of the kitchen. I walk up the stairs and find my room. Kurt is just getting out of the shower so he has pant's on but no shirt. I stop in the door way and just stare at him.

"Everything ok?" he asks rubbing his head with the towel.

"Yeah, everything's fine just a little confrontation with the family is all." I tell him sitting down on the giant queen sized bed.

"Already?" he asks sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, already. My Mother told me to come up here to cool down.

"Ok, well you're up here you want to do something to take your mind off stuff?" he asks.

"Like what?" I respond.

"Well, what do girlfriends and boyfriends do when they are together?" he says leaning closer.

"Kurt! Are you suggesting we-" in the next second his lips are on mine and he's pushing me down on the bed and I can feel him smile on my lips. And I know this has to be a dream but it feel to real.

**AN: please review and I would like 5 before I update again please. And thank you for reading.**


	5. Proving

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters only Mercede's family and Sean.**

**A/N: Ok, so thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked my story. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

He's got me fully laying down on the bed and he is making out with me like there is no tomorrow. He has one hand on the back of my head and another underneath one of my arms and his hand is pressed on my back holding me closer to him. He takes my bottom lip into his mouth and begins to nibble on it. I don't understand what has gotten into him. He would have never done this before. I place my hand on his chest to push him up for a minute before things get to carried. As much as I would have like to continue I have to know what is running through his head .

"Kurt…what…are…you doing?" I ask taking a breath in between every other word.

"What? You don't like this?" he asks looking down at me.

"It's not that it's just, we're not really dating so when we are alone we don't have to keep the act up." I tell him looking down at my hand which is against his bare chest still.

"I know, I was just seeing what it would be like and-"

"Kurt don't lie to me, what's really going on. I know you would do that if you wanted to know what it was like. What's wrong? What happened?" I ask looking back into his eyes. He looks away from me like it hurts him to look into my eyes.

"Why are guys such jerks?" he states more then asks sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, no. what did they say to you?" I ask sitting up sighing cause I know how rude my family can be.

"They were talking horrible about you. They asked me why I was with you. They told me I shouldn't even bother because they all talked to Sean and he told them what you did and how far you let him get. I told them I didn't care about that stuff. But they just told me I will when we get serious. Ugh I wanted to hit them so hard. Why does your family talk about you that way Cedes?" he asks finally looking at me again.

"I don't know Kurt. I really don't. this is why I didn't want to drag you into my family's messes. I told you I hate them and that most of them are jerks. There is a few of them that like me." I tell him.

"Yeah I know Dominic stood up for you with me. He told them to knock it off. That not all guys think about just how far they get with the girl. He said he thought I was a lucky guy for picking up a girl like you. I told him thank you and I said that I was lucky. He also told me I better treat you right because you deserve it and he told all the guys to just shut up or else he was going to kick their butts." he explains to me.

"Yeah, Dom is normally on my side about things. He called me after they talked to Sean and he told me he was sorry for just standing there a listening to him talk back about me. He told me he was never going to let anyone talk about me that way again." I tell him smiling as I remember that conversation.

"Yeah, he's my favorite. But Cedes I just wanted to show you that you are beautiful and you deserve more then I could ever give you. More then any guy could give you. Plus I just want to prove them wrong."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"They said I would never get you to make out with me." he tells me.

"Oh, well we can prove them wrong on that one very easily." I tell him smirking at him seductively but in a teasing way.

"Oh, really? And how would we do that?" he asks smirking in the same way.

"You'll know when it happens." I tell him smiling and jumping up form the bed.

"That's not fair." he complains. I just laugh as I walk back down the stairs.

"Mercedes," he whines following me. I turn around once we are at the bottom of the stairs and I start laughing once I notice that he never put on a shirt.

"Well they are going to think something is up with you dressed like that." I tell him laughing even harder.

"Oh, my gosh, Mercedes why didn't you tell me I didn't have my shirt on?" he asks trying to cover himself.

"Calm down boy, you look good with out a shirt." I smirk at him.

"Hey, will you two take your… hello? What's going on here?" my Aunt Becky asks raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing, Kurt just followed me down the stairs with out a shirt on." I answer her not taking my eyes off Kurt.

"What were you guys doing that he had his shirt off?" she asks as the younger guys walk around the corner to head up to their rooms. They stop and their mouths just drop open.

"Kurt, did you?" my Uncle Carson asks.

"That's none of your concern of what we did. Now Kurt go back up to our room and finished getting dressed." I smirk at him telling him to play along. He catches on and I can tell he knows this is his chance to prove the guys wrong in more ways then one.

"Will you come help me?" he teases leaning down the stairs towards me.

"I don't think my help will get you dressed." I say leaning up towards him.

"Who said I wanted help getting dressed." he says leaning closer like he's going to kiss me but he stop just short of my mouth. I just smile.

"Tempting, but you had your fun for today." I say kissing him quickly and pulling away just as fast.

"Go," I whisper in his ear.

"Tease," he growls out. I turn and brush my hair across his face and walk away from him. I look back over the door frame at him and he is still looking at me with an annoyed expression. All the guys surround him and I can hear the mix questions of what just happened? And what did you guy do? How far did you get? It seems like Kurt is ignoring them and he just starts smiling at me when we figured out that our plan might have worked.

**A/N: Ok, so there was the next chapter. Did you like it or no? please tell me.**


	6. Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters except for her family and Sean.**

**A/N: ok so I'm so, so, so, sorry for keeping you guys wait. My computer broke again but I got it fixed.! Yay! Ok enough of my babbling on to the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

Walking into the kitchen and away from all the boys if find my mom and begin to grab the food from her side.

"Set the table will you dear." she tells me grabbing a few dishes herself.

"I'm already on it." I tell her walking back out the door. Unfortunately I have to walk back through the room where Kurt is. He is coming down the stairs pulling a shirt down over his head. It's just a normal white v neck t shirt that is a little form fitting but not too much. I never told Kurt this but that shirt makes him look like he has muscle, I mean he's toned so he's not bad but that short makes his arms look almost as good as Puck's.

"What?" he asks walking over to me to grab one of the several dishes in my hands.

"No, you don't do this type of work, and nothing I was just thinking about some stuff." I tell him turning a little and walking into the dining room.

"What thing?" he asks following me into the room.

"Just about that shirt and how good you look in it. I tell him laughing as I turn around to almost sash my face into his chest. I didn't know he was standing that close.

"Oh, really so it's a good shirt then?" he asks pulling on it a little admiring it himself.

"Yes a very good shirt." I tell him walking past to go into the kitchen again.

"So, I have a question for you." he tells me leaning against the doorframe in between the kitchen and dining room.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Was that your plan that you were talking about?" he asks.

"Actually no, I had a different one. But that one worked to…I think." I tell him stopping in the door way and turning to face him.

"Then what was the original plan?" he asks. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't tell you it's a secret." I tell him in a hushed tone and holding my index finger up to my lips.

"Well, do you want to know what the guys asked me when they followed me upstairs?" he asks placing his hands on my shoulders. I nod my head.

"Well, that's a secret to." he says smiling.

"Wait a minute that's not fair. I never asked you if you wanted to know-"

"Yes, but you know I want to know, so there for it's basically the same thing. Besides now we both have secrets-"

"Keeping secrets from one another is a bad way to have a relationship. Now come on you two stop fooling around. Mercedes finish the table and you boy, go somewhere that's away from my kitchen." my grandmother demands walking past us. Kurt looks at me and makes a face that's saying wow someone cranky. I chuckle under my breath so my grandmother doesn't hear. I grab the rest of the dishes and food items and set the table.

"Can't you do any better than that. I swear you can never do it right. Didn't your mother ever teach you anything?" my grandmother criticizes about my work. This is normal, anything and everything I do is never good enough for her. It's always Shannon who's the perfect little thing while I'm the screw up. I have learned over the years that my mother's family s never going to like me…well except for Aunt Becky and Dominic. They are about the only two who like me. But as my mom say don't worry about them, just keep your head up and you'll be fine. So that's exactly what I do with my family.

"I'm sorry grandma I'm try to do better." I tell her walking out of the room not really wanting to hear what she has to say next.

I walk into the living room to get the rest of the family for dinner. Once we are all sitting down we say grace and then we dig in. Men first of course. Dinner went by quickly as normal. One conversation started to the right half and then another started to the left. And unfortunately I'm stuck right in the middle. It seems like Kurt is a little shocked to see my family t dinner time. Normally when he comes over to my place our dinners are calm. But, here it's completely different. Even if you wanted to you couldn't get a word in because no one would shut up for a even a second. He just looks at me and opens his eyes really wide. I laugh and I mouth I know I lean over to him.

"Don't worry give it a few days and you'll be used to this. By the end of the two weeks you wont even be phased by it anymore." I whisper to him. When I pull away I look across the table to find I'm receiving a nasty glare from Shannon. I don't know hat I ever did to that girl. She started everything between us. Her and that mouth of hers gets her in a lot of trouble he sometimes. It just sucks because with people around I can't put her in her place. I glare back at her and we sit there for a few minutes trying to figure out who will look away first. I turn my head when I feel a hand on my thigh.

I turn to look at the culprit.

"What is it Kurt?" I ask changing my attitude now that I'm not looking at Shannon.

"Nothing, it just looked like you were about to kill each other I figured I had t do something to get you two to stop staring." he tells me removing his hand.

"Sorry, and thank you." I tell him grabbing his hand that is on the table. He squeezes my hand a little bit to tell me he's okay with us holding hands. Which he should be after everything we have been through.

Dinner ends and the women all help clean and the men go back to the living room. We hear a slight knock on the door and my Aunt Becky leaves to go see who's there. She comes back within seconds and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Umm we have a problem" she whispers in my ear

"What's that?" I whisper back.

"Sean's here…"

**A/N: ok so I'm sorry again for the long wait, I finally got my computer fixed for god this time. So please tell me if you like it and if you want something to happen let me know and I'll try my best to fit it in some where. If I'm inspired by one of your ideas I'll credit you. So pretty, pretty please review… for me!**


	7. Plan into action

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: sorry about the wait guys I just have been busy with studying for regents and crap. But anyways here is the next chapter and I want to thank all of you so much for reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, and alerting my story. It really means a lot to me. So I just wanted to say thank you. Any way here is chapter 7.**

"What! He's not supposed to be here until tomorrow! What is he doing here?" I whisper and yell at the same time turning to face my Aunt.

"I don't know sweetie, I'm sorry. But at least you have Kurt right? But can I ask what went down between you and Sean because it has been bugging me since we last brought it up. I knew you two were together but how did it end?" she whispers making sure no one can hear our conversation.

"Look I'll tell you later and not when we around everyone else.

"Who was at the door?" my grandmother asks.

"Oh, it was just Sean he came early this year. That's all." she tells them as she drops the subject between her and I.

"Hello, everybody." Man even his voice gives me the chills.

"Hello Sean," everyone n the room seemed to answer in unison except me of course. I wanted nothing to o with him except maybe make him jealous to see what he's missing out on.

"Sorry, I'm here I hope it's ok that I'm a little early. My parents are out o town and I got tired of staying home alone. So I figured why not some to my second family." he explains. I can tell he walked into the kitchen because his voice got louder.

"How's my favorite?" he asks in my ear. I jump and drop the knife I was putting away. I ignore him and bend down to pick it up but when I do he brushes his hand across my back. I stand up quickly and turn to glare at him.

"Wow, that's a nasty look." he says smirking. He walks away from me to talk to Shannon. I leave the room because I can't be near him. I felt like crying the second I heard him. And now that I have seen him the feeling is so much worse. I run past the living room to reach outside. Sitting on the back porch steps hear the door open and close.

"Hey? You ok Cedes?" It's Kurt, thank goodness.

"No, I'm not ok. I can't go back in there Kurt." I tell him shaking my head side to side and resting my head in my hands.

"Why, what happened?" he asks

"Sean," I whisper trying not to cry.

"He's here?" he asks almost yelling but not.

"Yeah, he's here. He talked to me already. He walked over to me and asked me how is favorite was. I dropped the knife I was holding and when I bent over to pick it up he brushed his hand across my back. I stood up quickly and glared at him but he just joked about it and then walked away. I had tog et out. I couldn't look at him. I don't know if I will be able to for the whole time we are down here." I tell him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Cedes, I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you alone with him. He tells me playing with a stand of hair. He knows that always seems to calm me down. Sean didn't know about any of that stuff. The only good things he said to me were "_you look pretty" _and_" you kiss well for a beginner". _that was really the only thing he knew about me. Well besides my name but everyone knows that.

"It's ok Kurt, I just want him to feel the pain that I felt." I tell him.

"So, what? Are you going to throw a giant rock through his windshield?" he jokes.

"Stop! You know I feel bad about that still!" I whine pushing him playfully. He just laughs which makes me laugh.

"Sorry, sorry, I know it's just fun to bring it up ever now and then." he tells me hugging me as he continues to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah," u answer in a fake annoyed tone.

"Hey, at least I got you to laugh." he says.

"Yeah, I guess, but I just don't know what to do. The only way I could think to get him mad is to show him that I'm over him. I would have to pretend that what happened didn't bother me. But that would be all kinds of awkward for you and I, and I don't want to put you in that position. This is already awkward enough for us we don't need anymore problems." I tell him leaning back onto my hands to look up at the stars.

"I wouldn't mind. I told you I would help you out with him-"

"I know you said that but I just don't want things to be awkward between us when we return to Lima." I interrupt him.

"I think if anything changes in our friendship because of what we are doing I think it will just become stronger. And yeah it's going to be weird doing all that stuff you to make him jealous and mad, but I think we can handle it. I mean it was the original plan was it not?" he asks sounding smart.

"It was, and I just worry to much. You know how I get when I'm stressed." I tell him.

"Yeah, I know." he chuckles.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." he says standing up and extending his arms out t help me up. I take his hand and stand up.

"Ready?" he asks interlocking his fingers with mine.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I respond squeezing his hand. We walk back into the house and everyone is in the living room, including Sean. He see's Kurt and I walk into the house hand in hand and I was sure I saw something spark in his eyes. I did my best to ignore him. Kurt brings us over the chase lounge with is almost like a couch only it's part chair as well. He sits in it and he instructs me to sit between his legs so my back would be against his chest. I do as he commands and lean my head on his chest. My family doesn't care they are to interested in the movie. As I look around the room my eyes land on one set of eyes and they belong to none other than Sean's. I'm not surprised, he is confused because he has never seen Kurt before and since something recently happened he probably wasn't expecting me to be with a guy so fast. I just look at him and I give him my best diva face and turn my attention to the movie. I feel Kurt move my hair to the one side my neck and he places his fingers on the space where my neck connects with my shoulders. He begins to give the world greatest massage ever. I lean my head forward feeling Kurt's fingers kneed my neck.

"Baby, you're really tight right here. You need to relax a little bit more." he tells me continuing the massage, only this time I can feel his beginning to kiss my neck. I don't react the first few times I feel his kisses.

"Play a long will you. I'm only doing what you said to do and I'm not doing this alone.": you whispers into me ear. He returns back to kissing my neck and I stretch out my neck to give him a better angle. My eyes roam the room once again only this time I am certain I saw Sean glaring at us from his seat on the couch, and from the look in Sean's eyes I can tell that we have him right were we want him.

**A/N: please review and please tell me if you liked it, hated it, in the middle, if you want something to go down leave me a review and maybe I'll put it in if I do I will credit you of course. And who knows I may fit it in some where. But anyway please review because without review I wont update. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the character. I only own Sean and Mercedes's family and the idea.**

**A/N: Ok so since I haven't updated in a few days here is a long one for you. I hope you like it and I had fun writing this chapter I just didn't know where to end it so if it seems off I'm sorry. Anyways please read and enjoy!.**

For some reason he wont take his eyes off us. Even when he is sitting back he keeps glancing over at us. I don't understand what his problem is, it's not like I cheated on him. He shouldn't be mad. Unless my plan is actually working and he's getting jealous of Kurt.

"He still looking?" Kurt whispers into my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, he keeps looking over at us every few seconds. Think it's working?" I ask turning my head to make sure our conversation is only to ourselves.

"Maybe but just to make sure." he says before pulling my closer to place a rough kiss on my lips. I close my eyes and continue to kiss him back. I feel him smile on my lips.

"Get a room will ya," my cousin Dominic says walking in from the kitchen. Kurt and I just smile up at him.

"I think it's working, he looked pretty angry and upset the whole time we were kissing. In fact he still is looking that way now." he says chuckling. I turn my head to look at him and I see what he's talking about and I Defiantly know our plan is working. Wow the more I kiss Kurt and everything I feel like my feelings might be coming back, I can not let that happen. Not after everything we have been through I know he likes boys I understand that and it's never going to change. So why do I keep falling for him over and over?

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I tell Kurt getting up out of the chair and walking out the back door and onto the porch. I sit down on the swinging couch chair thing on the deck and I look up at the night sky. The sky is glistening. The moon is shining like a glint of light on broken glass, it's so bright and beautiful.

"Hey," I cool sly voice says from behind me. I turn my head to see Sean standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" I ask aggressively.

"I want to talk." he says back just as aggressive.

"Well talk because I have nothing to say." I tell him turning away from him.

"Well first off I want to ask who is that guy you're with? Where did he come from?" he asks walking closer to me and sitting next to me.

"For your information he's my boyfriend and he was and still is my best friend from Ohio. He was there when I needed him. He was there after you ripped my heart out of chest and threw it on the ground. Oh by the way how is Jackie?" I asks glaring at him. He just let's out a sigh.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way-"

"Oh, I'm sorry I found out you were cheating on me." I interrupt him.

"No, not like that. You weren't supposed to get hurt." he tells me almost screaming.

"Of course I was going to get hurt you were my boyfriend and you were going to dump me for another girl. Any girl would be hurt by that, it just shows that I didn't mean anything to you. And what is your problem you cheated on me, you have no right to bee looking at Kurt and I like we were the once who did something wrong." I tell him standing up and full out screaming now. My family can probably hear all this but I'm not caring at the moment.

"You did mean something it was just hard since you live in Ohio and I live in Florida. I see other girl walk around of course they are going to catch my eye when I haven't seen you in for ever. And it ticks me off you flaunting your new relationship in my face. It's wrong and you know it, you and your boyfriend are just trying to make me feel bad for hurting you." he screams.

"And do you? Do you feel bad, well maybe you'll feel like I did when I got the phone call and then and oh crap and then the dial tone. Maybe you can feel the pain I felt, actually no you will never feel that pin because I'm cheating on you and nor will I ever cheat on you because you're never going to have another shot with me. I'm not going to be cheated on again!" I yell at him.

"Well, fine just know I sill care about you Mercedes, you still will be my friend and yeah I was a jerk but just to let you know that was the first time with Jackie and she happen to call you.-"

"Would you have told me if she didn't call?" I ask quieting my voice.

"Look, she-"

"Sean! Would you have told me?" I asks screaming once again.

"No," he says blankly

"I wouldn't have, maybe, eventually I would have but not in that time frame would I have told you." he tells me. I just nod my head and walk away back into the house.

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Mercedes storms through the door. We all heard what just went down between her and Sean.

"Cedes, I…" I stop because she just looks at me and I can see the tears running down her face. I hold my arms out like I'm going to hug her but I don't move forward. She looks at me and in the next few second she is crashing into my chest.

"Oh, Cedes, I'm sorry, it's ok just let it out. I'm right here it's ok." I tell her rubbing my fingers through her hair. She just stays there crying into my chest. I look around the room to see everyone else reaction her Aunt, Mother, Father, and Dominic look heartbroken while the rest of her family doesn't seem to care all the much.

"Come on, Cedes, let's get you leaned up. I want that pretty smile back on your face." I silently instruct the family members that seemed to care to take her upstairs and help her. I have something I need to take care of first. Her mother is the first one by her side. Mercedes leave me and goes right to her mom. I see them take her upstairs and when they are far enough away I turn to her other family members and just glare at them. How dare they not care. Sure they may not like her all that much but when you see someone of your family crying their eyes out you're supposed to care. They all looked like they didn't even care at all.

"Serves her right." I hear Shannon mumble under her breath. Man I really hate that girl.

"Excuse me! Serves her right? What are you talking about all Mercedes did was care for him and what does he do to show that back he cheats on her. You can't tell me you are actually on his side." I say to them in disbelief.

"Well, she couldn't honestly think that a long distance relationship would work would she?" Shannon responds crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not they work sometimes. And if he really cared for her he wouldn't have done anything." I argue back.

"Yeah, well when there are better looking women around you 24/7 you are bound to do something. You must know what that's like right?" she asks stepping closer. Os she really trying to hit on me in the middle of an argument.

"No, I don't have that problem. You want to know why, it's because I love Mercedes, she's one of the most beautiful girls I know and I'm honored to be her boyfriend. And if you think puffing out your chest by crossing your arms underneath your boobs will get me to like you you're so wrong. To be honest I can't stand to look at you at the moment." I tell her walking out of the house. But when I reach the porch I notice Sean is still sitting out here and my rage just comes right back.

"What? You come out here to yell at me too?" He asks looking at me.

"Well, I was going to but honestly I think talking would be better then yelling. As much as I hate you right now for hurting her like this yelling isn't really mature way to handle this.

"Ok, that's surprising, but listen you have to know that I didn't want to hurt her I really cared-"

"Bull," I interrupt him.

"If you really cared for her you wouldn't have cheated on her twice, actually more then that just multiple times with the same person. Tell me is Shannon better them Mercedes?" I asks crossing my arms.

"H..how did you know? I never told anyone about that." he stutters eyes widening in fear.

"You'd be surprised how well I pick up on things. Of course while I was just screaming at her she gave a hint. She always refers to herself as a beautiful woman, and she said that you were bound to cheat when you were surrounded by beautiful women. And I know you live in the same area as her as well. So I just put two and two together and your reaction just gave me my final answer. So thank you for tell me you cheated on her more then once. So how many girls have you cheated on? Cause I know about Jackie, Shannon, and Mercedes, so is there any others I should now about?" I asks trying to control my anger towards the guy.

"Listen, you have no right to be meddling around in my business" he says standing up and almost yelling.

"Oh, I don't, you just made my girlfriend cry, so you know what? I'm making it my business. You are so lucky Mercedes doesn't know about Shannon because if she does I would run if I were you. I just have one question. Why Shannon? You have to know that they hate each other, so why? Is it because she's skinny? It's defiantly not her brains, or is it the fact that she's easy and she'll give it right up to you if you wanted it? That's what it is isn't? You hated the fact that Mercedes set morals for herself and that she stuck by them no matter what." I tell him on the verge of yelling.

"No, man that's not it, well it's partly it, but not all of it. It was hard being so far away, I never saw her so it was hard to keep a relationship, and plus Shannon's hot." he tells me, and for that split second he reminded me of Puck. Only Sean's worse he treats women like they are an object. Like they don't have feeling.

"You are pathetic." I tell him shaking my head and turning away from him.

"You're going to want it sooner or later if you don't already. It's going to kill you that she wont let you have any, I know I've been there." he says before I reach the door back into the house.

"You see that's where you're wrong I don't care about that stuff, I want to be with her because of who she is. And plus I'm better then the scum like you." before I know what's happening there is a great deal of pain to my face and I'm crashing to the floor.

**A/N: So there's the chapter. Did you love it? Hate it? Were you expecting Shannon to be in this cheating circle? I bet not! Anyway please review and I will love you forever and I will update again. Plus reviews make me happy.**


	9. perfection and outburst

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or any of the characters except her family.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting on this update. My life has been hectic lately. This chapter is long and there is romance in it (just warning). Please enjoy. And thank you to all my reviewers.**

Looking up I can see Sean smirking. He bends over to look down at me.

"If you can't even take a punch then how will you ever protect Mercedes?" he asks in a mocking voice. I quickly jump up to stand face to face with him. I've never fought anyone before so I'm not sure how to fight. I go to swing a punch but he moves so I throw another but he ducks. I just keep swinging hoping I'll get lucky. I swing and he moves out of the way. As I turn around I see he is behind me and smiling. He goes to talk but he falls forward smashing into the ground. When he falls Dominic is behind him with his fist thrown in front of him.

"Thanks," I say turning around. As I take a step forward to talk to Dom, Sean swings his feet and trips me. Thankfully I fall on top of Sean.

"Get off me!" he yells pushing me off him. We both stand up but the second he's up I throw a punch and catch him in the jaw. He stumbles back wards for only a second but when he stops he just holds his jaw and looks at me.

"Nice hit," Dominic comments from behind me.

"I swear if you go near her again I'll do a lot worse then punch you. Leave Mercedes and I alone." I threaten turning around to walk back inside. I walk up to Mercedes's room and when I open the door she is surrounded by her Mom and Dad and Aunt and her cousin Katie.

"Mercedes," I say closing the door and walking over to the bed.

"She's been waiting for you." her Mother tells me.

"Ok, thank you, well, Mercedes I'm here now," I say talking over the heads of people trying to se her. Her Mom and Dad get up and they tell me to sit where they were. I climb onto the bed and hold Mercedes in my arms. She's still crying, I want to tell her what I found out but it will only make matters worse. She already hates Shannon and she's already upset, I don't want to cause her anymore pain than what she's already in. But I have to, I have to be the best friend.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with her please?" I ask looking up at everyone in the room. They all nod their heads and quietly exit the room leaving just me and Mercedes.

"I need to tell you something, but you're going to be even more upset when you find out." I warn her holder her to my chest.

"What is it?" she asks wiping away her tears and looking up at me.

"I was talking with Sean outside just now and I found out that he didn't just cheat on you with Jackie, it was also with Shannon and it was multiple times." I tell her. I can see the pain and hurt in her eyes the second Shannon's name leaves my lips.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry, I-" I'm stopped when she places her hand over my mouth to silence me.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. It just seems like with everything Shannon beats me. Weight, height, the guys, the beauty, the-"

"Now stop right there. Yes she may be skinner than you and she may get more guys than you, but she is not more beautiful. Mercedes, you are the most beautiful girl I know. I don't understand why you say you're not. Don't you see your beauty?" I ask tucking hair behind her ear and wiping her tears away.

"No, I don't, because clearly if I was as beautiful as you say I am then how come I can't get a guy. Every guy that I have been with or have tried to be with has turned me down, or broken up with me within a few days, or cheated on me." she tells me getting frustrated and her tears keep falling. Her tears are so heavy it's like rain falling down the window. I wish I could stop her pain, I wish I could make her see herself through my eyes. If she could only see herself the way I do, maybe just maybe then she'll realize just how beautiful she really is.

"Kurt just give it up ok, I'm not going to see myself pretty. When I look at myself in the mirror all I see is a fat, ugly, monster that will only get tossed around and stepped on." she says still crying but snuggling closer to me. I push her away but I keep a firm grip on her shoulders so she has to look at me. Well if she can't see herself through my eyes maybe I can tell her what I see.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you? I see perfection. I look at your hair and I see something that can be changed and styled a million different ways. Next comes your eyes, when I look into them I'm captivated by there essence. I can tell exactly what you're feeling by looking into them. I see your life, I see your pain, suffering, happiness, everything you feel I see and I can feel it with you. Next are your lips. They are perfectly shaped and any guy, gay or not that doesn't think once about kissing them is a fool. I have kissed them too many times to count and it hasn't even been a week, and I have enjoyed every time. Next is your whole face. Words can't describe the beauty of it. The softness of your skin, the coffee colored texture, it's just pure perfection. Same with the rest of you. You are perfect in everyway, and guys that don't see that are stupid and they don't deserve a chance with you. They don't deserve to hold something so perfect in their arms." I finish looking deep into her eyes. I pull her closer hugging her gently.

"You really mean that right?" she asks into my chest.

"Of, course, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I tell her playing with her hair. That has become a bad habit of mine.

"Good." she says,

"Is everything alright in there?" Someone asks through the door.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You can come in," I yell back. The door opens and Mrs. Jones slips in.

"How is everybody?" she says rubbing her daughters back.

"Fine," Mercedes answers.

"Are you sure cause you don't look fine. What's going on?" she asks.

"Just more crap with Shannon and Sean." she answers her mother sitting up from my chest and wiping her face.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she asks taking her hand off her back and wiping some of her daughters tears away.

"Your family is what happened! Every time something good happens in my life, your family has to screw it up and make me feel miserable! It's not fair, why do they hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve something like this? Nothing! I didn't do anything but for some reason your family see's me as the disappointment family member and Shannon as the perfect little princess. Every time they want an excuse to tell someone they did something wrong or they aren't good enough to be part of this family they take it out on me! Shannon's the devil and they can see that. And Sean is just as bad! They see him as a perfect little boy. Well you know what he's not perfect he treats women like they are trash. Like he is above them in every way possible, he just see's them as something to play with and when he gets bored he moves on and doesn't bother to tell the other girl that he's over her. No he'll leave that to a drunken phone call from his next girlfriend! I hate this family!" there is so much hurt and rage in Mercedes words it's hard to believe that she held all of that in for so long. I knew she was going to be upset about Shannon and Sean, I was expecting this outburst earlier.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I don't know why they hate you, but your father and I don't. Kurt doesn't either. We all love you. Yes, my family members are jerks. There are a few that aren't. Dominic, Becky, and Katie, aren't they love you as well. Sean isn't even part of this family. We just treat him like he is because he has been around us since he was born. Mercedes, why didn't you tell me he hurt you earlier, I would have kept him away from you if I had known. But you keep everything in. Is this why you wanted Kurt to come along this year?" she asks pulling Mercedes into a hug. Mercedes just nods her head against her mother's shoulder and I can see the silent tears running down Mercedes face.

"We, figured it would have been easier to handle Sean if I came with you, and the boyfriend thing was to make sure your family didn't find out about me. The boyfriend thing is working, but the Sean problem isn't going so well. I recently found out that he was cheating on Mercedes with Shannon for awhile. I just told her before you came into the room." I explain laying my hand on Mercedes back trying to keep as much contact as possible.

"Oh, Baby Girl, I'm so sorry, I'll keep him and her away from you. I wish you had told me before we came here I would have never made you come." she says,

"That's the other thing, we didn't know about Shannon and Sean until tonight. Before we came Mercedes got a phone call from a girl named Jackie, and she was with Sean talking about all the things they just did, and Mercedes heard his voice but he didn't say sorry when he found out who Jackie called. He just hung up." I explain watching the tears fall faster and more frequently down her Mercedes face.

"What, two girls?" she asks like it's unbelievable.

"Yes, two, it's why I hate him so much, and why I wanted so badly to come on this trip with her. It's also why I have been so close and never breaking contact for long periods of time. She needs me here just like I would have needed her if I was in this position." I tell her as Mercedes looks up at me through watery eyes. She gives me a sad smile. She pulls away from her mom and wipes her eyes again.

"I'm sorry I kept all this from you, I just didn't want to talk about it," she tells her mom leaning back in between my legs to rest her head on my chest, she's looking at her mother with soft eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist holding her close. I snuggle my face into her hair and inhale deeply. I love the smell if her hair.

"It's ok I understand now, I'm glad I know what's going on. I'll leave you two alone." her mom says getting up to walk out the door.

"I love you mom," Mercedes says before she leaves.

"I love you two honey." she says closing the door. Mercedes and I just sit there in silence. I still have my face buried in her hair. For some reason I don't want to let her go, I don't want to pull my face away. What has come over me? It's so strange, I have never felt like this before. What is happening to me?

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? In the middle? Please let me know so I know whether to update or not. Please review!**


	10. Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: Not at many reviews as I wished I got but I got some so I'll update for everyone. I think there will be another chapter today because I have the next part planned out. So yay! Two in one day. Pleas enjoy.**

It's morning and I still have my arms wrapped around Mercedes and she has her face buried into my chest. I bury my nose into her hair and inhale deeply. Her hair smells like a mix of mangos and strawberries. I'm a addicted to it like it's a drug. I just lay there holding her close to my body and smelling her hair. She's so close I can feel the movement of her chest from her breathing. I'm at a peaceful state at the moment but it's ruined once I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Kurt, Mercedes, breakfast it ready, it's time to wake up." I don't open my eyes to see who it is all I know is that it's a female. "

"Am I going to have to get my sister in here? I hear how she wakes you two up when you have sleepovers so I know you don't like it very much," it's Aunt Becky, and she's very chipper for early in the morning.

"Fine, I'll just take a picture and post it online cause you two look so cute!" she's joking, she doesn't have a camera. Wait…what was that flash. I open my eyes and lift my head up to see that she indeed does have a camera and she did just take a picture of us.

"Oh, good you're up." she says putting the camera in her pocket.

"I've been up, I just don't want to get out of bed, I'm warm and cozy." I tell her burying my face back in her hair.

"Wake her up will you, she's a pain and I don't feel like doing it." she says in my ear.

"She's not that bad." I say sitting up. Mercedes rolls onto her other side so her back is facing me.

"Really? What do you do to get her up then? Cause everything I try doesn't work. This girl sleeps like a rock, just like her mother." she mumbles the last part but I still heard it.

"Well, you can do what I do to get her up. I have discovered many things about her that works to get her up. Like, on her neck right here, she is very ticklish." I say running my knuckles across her neck line. She squirms and rubs her shoulder up to her jaw line.

"Ok, try number two," I say leaning closer. I blow a little puff of air on her neck. She wiggles even more but still doesn't wake up.

"Hmmm, that one normally gets her. What can do now?" I ask out loud.

"Got it!" I say. Slowly leaning closer I place light feathery kisses on her neck. She cranes her neck and moans my name.

"Kurt, Kurt stop, stop it" she says partly laughing. i continue to kiss her neck and I wrap my arms around her. I move my lips up to her ear.

"Time to get up sweet cheeks." I whisper.

"I thought I told you not to ever call me sweet cheeks." she grumbles rolling on to her back to look up at me. She's glaring at me and I just smile my big goofy smile down at her.

"I got her up!" I announce looking behind me at her aunt. Aunt Becky is just standing there almost like she's in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just I can't believe you figured that out. I've tried everything and nothing works. But you,…can you wake her up every year?" she asks starting to laugh.

"No he can't, he's a annoying when he wakes me up. He just doesn't leave me alone. Do you know how frustrating it is to be poked repeatedly when you're trying to sleep?" Mercedes asks rolling out of bed.

"Do you know how frustrating it is to try and wake you up?" I retort back.

"Whatever, you're just annoying." she says walking into the bathroom.

"When she gets out of there tell her breakfast is ready. So just head down any time you guys are ready for the day." Becky tells me.

"What are we doing today?" I ask.

"Ask Mercedes when she gets out, she'll fill you in on everything." she says walking out the door.

"Cedes!" I ask knocking on the door.

"It's unlocked!" she yells back. I open the door to find her wrapped in a towel about to step into the shower.

"Oh, Hello sexy," I joke winking at her.

"Oh, shut up and do your hair." she says stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain closed.

"You're missing something!" I call walking over to the shower and sticking my hand inside holding her body wash.

"Thanks," she says taking the bottle out of my hands.

"So your Aunt told me to ask you what we are doing for the rest of the time we're down here." I say putting my all natural hair gel in and adding my hairspray to make sure I look extra good.

"Oh, well today we're going to the beach. Tomorrow we are going to hang out around the stores and stuff do a little shopping, and then weekends are spent at the beach some more and then we go to amusement parks and water parks everything. It's basically like a vacation." she explains to me poking her head out to talk to me.

"Oh, so I should wear my beach outfit today?" I ask messing up my hair. It pains me to wear my hair like this but it's what normal boys do so I have to fit in for Mercedes.

"Which one are you thinking about wearing. You bought several." she says.

"My green and black bating suit with my white t-shirt." I tell her.

"Yeah, that one seems good, and it looks good on you, maybe you'll pick up a few guys with it." she says in all seriousness. But for some reason I don't feel like agreeing.

"Sean goes on these things right?" I ask.

"Sadly yes, he goes everywhere with us. So be ready for that." she tells me.

"Ok, I was just wondering. I have a feeling he is going to be even worse the rest of the time. Maybe if I didn't hit him last night things wouldn't be too bad but I did." I say under my breath.

"You fought him!" she screams.

"Kurt! What were you thinking?" she asks still screaming.

"Mercedes it was fine, I'm not hurt and only his pride is hurt. Dominic is really the one who hit him the hardest." I tell her.

"Dominic fought too! What was it gang up on Sean night? Kurt, please don't do that again." she tells me turning off the water.

"Look I was standing up for you. Besides he hit me first, and why does this sound like you are taking his side with this?" I ask turning around to face her.

"I'm not taking his side on anything! I just don't want any more trouble than we already have. Thank you for standing up for me but if you stand up to every person who talks bad about me you will be fighting almost my whole family these two weeks." she stepping out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her again. Her hair is dripping and I can smell her shampoo with a mix of her body wash and it's almost like heaven.

"Please don't do it again, you can talk to him about talking about me but please don't fight him. He knows how to fight Kurt, and let's face it you have never fought before, your chances of winning are not good. I just don't want to see you get hurt." she tells me walking close to me to rub her hand on my cheek. I lean my cheek into her warm palm and look at her with soft eyes.

"Ok, I wont, I just hate him so much, I'm sorry. But I'm not letting him do anything to you." I tell her.

"Ok, just find a way today to keep your mind off him, I don't care what you do to do it just do it, and if it's checking out guys on the beach just try not to make it to obvious." she smirks walking away from me.

"Now, get out I need to dry off and get changed and then you're in here." she says pushing me out of the bathroom.

"Fine I'm getting out! Pushy, oh and breakfast is ready!" I yell out as she closes the door.

**A/N2: So there it was. Love it? Hate it? Both? If you didn't like something please tell me and if you did I would like to know to. Please review I would like at least 5. Please, please review.**


	11. The Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the book something borrowed.**

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter for today. I had a review from lilmissgleek about an idea she wanted to happen. I changed it up to fit into the story but part of this chapter was her idea. So I give credit to lilmissgleek she help write this chapter by her review. THANK YOU LILMISSGLEEK I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Please enjoy!**

The beach, what a wonderful place. Filled with hot guys and the warm sun is shining down hotter then ever. It's just wonderful. Breakfast wasn't to great considering every chance he got Sean bumped and smashed into me trying to knock my food over to look like I made a mess. He also tried to blame Mercedes and I for something but it didn't work. But now we are at the beach and everything is going to be great.

"I love the beach." I say sniffing the air and looking down at Mercedes.

"Don't get your hopes up, adults on one side the kids on the other. Teenagers on two blankets and the little kids on one. That how us kids split it up. I wouldn't worry, the little kids go to the water and most of the teens go to the water." she explains waling with the other teens.

"Where do you go?" I ask.

"I stay on the blanket and when I get to hot I go cool off and then lay back down on the blanket. The only problem is Sean does the same as me and so does Shannon." she tells me in a low voice so now one hears.

"No one else stays?" I ask trying not to get angry.

"No, Katie, Erin, and Jake, and Chris stay, and Dom is mostly in the water but he visits me a lot." she says.

"Oh, ok as long as it's not just the four of us." I say. We all help spread out the blanket and we all grab out spots. The kids go down to the water and most of the teens do as well. I take off my white t-shirt to reveal my very white but yet toned torso. Hey, I may be gay but I stay in shape. I glance over at Mercedes and she has her purple/pink zebra striped sunglasses on and she is staring out into the ocean. She looks really pretty, how could any guy not want her. Her hair flows perfectly in the wind as it blows by. She turns and smiles at me. She looks at me over the top of her sunglasses.

"Looking good boy," she smirks.

"You think so? I have been working out a little-"

"Where at dance camp?" Sean spits out.

"Please if you were really working out you would look like me. I'm ripped dude, even Mercedes, can't deny that I don't look good. " he says looking at her flexing his arms like Puck does when ever he talks about his guns.

"Honestly, Kurt is better looking than you. It's not all about muscle and looks you know, a relationship is more than that, but you wouldn't know about that sort of thing would you." Mercedes says from beside me.

"Actually I do know considering I do have a relationship." he says pulling Shannon onto his lap.

"A relationship isn't just sleeping with the person you know that right?" I ask trying not to sound to angry at the situation.

"Yes, I know that I'm not stupid." he says. Shannon lifts off her tank top and reviles her pink bikini top. She lays down on her stomach and holds out the sun tanning lotion to Sean who takes it and starts to spread it on her back and shoulders.

"Could have fooled me," I mumble turning to Mercedes and wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok, don't worry, they're trying to get under your skin." I whisper into her ear.

"I know it's just hard to look at them after what you told me. And now that I look at tem I can't believe I was so stupid to think something wasn't going on." she says leaning her head on me.

"Just pull out your book and clear your mind. If he says anything I'll take care of it." I tell her. She nods her head and she is leaning against my side as she reads. Her hair tickles my arm but I don't move because I know she'll complain. I look out into the ocean and I just watch the kids play in the water. The boys splash the girl and the girls scream and run away. It's funny to think about how little kids don't have a care in the world but when they hit high school and up it seems like every little problem is the end of the world. My eyes catch a chiseled. Broad tan, muscular chest walking buy. My eyes follow him down the beach and he stops to talk to some one. That brown messy hair, nice body, tan skin, he's-"

"Kurt, are you checking out a dude? He Mercedes be careful Kurt might be going gay on you." Sean says. I tear my eyes away form the gorgeous man to glare at him.

"What are you talking about. I would never check out a guy especially when I have a smoking hot girl lean against me. " I say quickly trying to cover up what I was doing.

"You're such a bad liar, dude , I saw you, you were looking at that guy right there." he says pointing at long, tan, and handsome. Mercedes sits up t look at me with her I told you not to make it obvious look.

"No I wasn't." I say looking at her.

"Babe, would I ever check out a guy?" I ask Mercedes.

"No," she says blankly going right back to her. Book.

"Exactly the only thing I was checking to today was thing fine thing right here." I say kissing Mercedes temple and nudging her with my elbow..

"You made me lose my place." she complains.

"Good it's a dumb book anyways." I say taking it out of her hands.

"Something borrowed is actually really good. Now give it back!" she wines reaching for it. I stretch my arm up so the book is out of her reach.

"Kurt, come one give it back." pleads.

"Come get it." I smirk at her. She looks at me and then catches my drift to help me cover up that I was staring at a hot guy. She smiles. She leans over an reaches for it again but I lean back. She is straddling my thighs and she is face to face with me.

"Give it back." she says leaning forward so she pushes me to the ground. I lay my arm above my head. She leans forward so her chest is up against mine and her face is almost touching mine. Her hands come around my wrists and she looks down at me.

"Gotcha," she says smiling.

"Yes you do, but you still don't have the book." I say . I smirk at her and she just looks at me. She let's go of one wrist and takes off her sunglasses to fully look at me. She lays them down next to her and then wraps he hand around my wrist again. She places her lips on top of mine and she stays there. I return her kiss resisting the urge to wrap my hand in her hair. Her hair falls down and is tickling the sides of my face. I deepen the kiss by taking her lower lip and nibbling on it. She breaths into my mouth as a sign to continue my actions. Her hand slides into my hand and she slips the book from my hand and before I can grab her to keep her on me she pulls away and climbs off me.

"I got it now." she says finding her page once again.

"That's not fair. You can't tease me like that and then just stop." I say leaning over to nibble on her ear.

"No! stop it! There are people here!" she says leaning away from me.

"So that wasn't stopping you before." I say leaning over her.

"Fine I wont kiss you but take the tank top off." I say grabbing the edge of her tank top.

"I know you have a sexy purple bathing suit on, I saw you walking around the room with it on and the strings are sticking out." I tell her lifting her tank top a little to reveal her chocolate colored hip. She has shorts on but they are very low.

"Kurt, stop it, no I'm not taking anything off." she say slapping my hand away.

"I told you, you wouldn't get anything from her." Sean says kissing on Shannon's neck. I see Mercedes face drop and I lean my forehead on hers.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"It's ok, don't worry." she answers

"It's doesn't matter you don't have to take it off, I'm good with seeing you like this. You have shots and a tank top on I can still see your coffee colored skin so I'm good. I say placing my hand on her hip and lightly placing a kiss to her lips. I'm still leaning over her so I lean my head down to her ear.

"I'm sorry about before, that guy was really, really, hot. Couldn't help but stare." I tell her quietly so no one else can hear. Her lips are right next to my ear and her breath tickles on my skin.

"I know, I wasn't really reading when he walked by I was checking him out to, so it's ok I fully understand." she laughs.

"Ok good, so they are busy making out want to go back to reading your book. It was pretty good I just need an excuse to kiss you to show them I'm not gay." I tell her.

"I guess or we could go into the water if you wanted? The kids are slowing down a little." she says placing her book down beside her.

"That fine by me." I say standing up. I hold my and hand out to her and she takes it and stands up herself. We walk down to the water hand in hand. The water's warm and the sand is soft.

"I love the beach." she says walking farther out into the water. She's glowing in the sun light. And the reflection from the water is making her look even more beautiful than she is.

"Me to." I say walking out as far as her. She's looking down the shore line. I bend over and dunk my hand up into the water. I pull up water and splash it all over Mercedes.

"Kurt!" she yells looking at me smiling.

"It was the kids. You didn't hear them they ran right by and splashed water all over you." I lie just to seem like I would never do such a thing. She just looks at me. While I laugh I get hit with water I open my eyes.

"Didn't you hear the kids?" she asks mockingly.

"Very funny."

"Hey you started it. I was only fighting back" she says

"Ok you wanna play that way, fine then." I say running towards her. She runs. Right when I'm about to grab her I trip on the waves and fall on top of her sending us both crashing down to the ground. We twist during the fall so I'm on top of her looking down into her dark brown orbs. We are both laughing the wave is running through her hair but we got far enough out of the water where it's not going over our heads. We lay there smiling an laughing looking deep into each others eyes trying to figure out what the other one is thinking.

**A/N2: So here's the second one for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you love it? Hate it? Both? Please tell me. I would love to know what you think. If you want something to happen or to occur then let me know and I'll see if I can fit in it to my story. Please review!**


	12. The Beach part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: Ok, so I just wanted to point out that this story is supposed to be taken place during the summer between season 1 and 2. Now I know I made a mistake by saying that Kurt has parents instead of a parent. So Kurt has not yet gone to Dalton and Burt is not married to Carole. Ok I want to thank all my reviewers once again, you guys are really awesome. Please enjoy. **

I'm laying over just looking into her brown orbs. I'm captivated by how much they're shining in the sun light, or maybe it's by the way she's looking at me. She's not smiling anymore she's just looking deep into my eyes, almost like she's trying to look into my soul through my eyes.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" we hear someone yell form the side. I turn my head and Dominic is standing in the water with all the little kids.

"Ewwww, no don't kiss girls have cooties." her younger cousin Jake yells.

"No, it's boys that have the cooties! Cedes, don't kiss him!" Jake twin sister Jessica yells out form beside Jake.

"How come I feel like we are at a wedding and they are hitting their glasses to tell the bride and groom to kiss." Mercedes says form under me.

"I'm not sure but I don't know if I really want to kiss you now that I know you have cooties." I joke looking back down at her.

"Didn't you hear right, it's the guys that have the cooties so get off me. I don't' want cooties, eww." she laughs pushing up on me but not as hard as she can so I don't move, I just stare down at her.

"Think of it this way, if they both have gotten their cootie shots then they don't have them." Dom tells the little kids.

"Cedes, do you have your cootie shot?" I ask winking at her.

"Yes, I do. Do you have your cootie shot Kurt?" she asks smiling up at me.

"I'm not sure, want to check for me?" I ask

"Eww, no! Cede, don't do it! He doesn't have his shot! Get away from 'Cede." Jessica yells. I turn my head to say something but I'm tackled by a seven year old and now I'm on bottom with my face in the water.

"Jess, honey you need to get off him, he does need to breath." I hear Mercedes say. The weight is lifted from my back and I sit up and turn over to lay on my back.

"Honey, go play with Jake and the others ok?" Mercedes instructs putting the little girl down.

"Thanks." I say leaning up on my elbows to look at her.

"You're welcome and it's sad that-"

"Wow, Kurt no wonder you couldn't throw a punch, you just got tackled by a seven year old who ways about 80 pounds. Now that's what I call pathetic." Sean interrupts as he walks out into the water.

"She caught me off guard I was distracted. If I was prepared it never would have happened." I say standing up and walking closer to him.

"Oh, really? Well I think you're full of crap." Sean says stepping closer to me.

"So, I got knocked over by a little girl, it happens it doesn't mean I can't kick your butt-"

"Kurt!" Mercedes yells from behind me.

"Both of you knock it off!" she comes and stands in between us. She places one of her hands on each of our chests to keep the distance.

"Now!" she yells looking at me. I back down once I see the look in her eyes.

"You're right, I'm not playing these little games anymore, I'm done fighting." I say taking Mercedes hand in mine.

"Come on Mercedes, he's not worth our time." I say never breaking contact with Sean.

"That's right punk out, we all know who the real man is anyways!" Sean yells as I turn around to bring Mercedes back up to the towel.

"Oh, please, Kurt's more than half the man you'll ever be! You know why, because He respect women, he's doesn't cheat on them with multiple girls, and he certainly would never pressure a girl to do something she didn't want to!" Mercedes yells ripping her hand from my grasp and walking back in the direction of Sean. As she approaches him he stands there with a smug look on his face. He knows she wont hit him, Mercedes doesn't believe you should act with violence. I've only seen her hit one person and it is because they deserved it.

"Yeah, so what? What do you think you're going to do? We both know you're not going to hit me." he says leaning closer to her face.

"You don't know that-"

"Yeah, I do, you told me yourself , you don't believe fighting should be a way to solve things. So therefore you're not going to-" he's cut off by Mercedes slamming her fist into his face. I run over to be next to her. Sean is laying on the floor clutching his nose.

"You hit me! You really hit me! You-" he's cut off again by a way crashing over his head. I'm laughing so hard I feel tears running down my face.

"Mercedes, that was amazing." I praise her by holding her into a hug.

"I hate him." she says looking up at me.

"I know you do, but do you feel better now that you kit him?" I ask.

"Yes, ok, sometimes hitting is good to solve things. Only sometimes." she says taking my hand and pulling me back up to the towel.

"Don't speak or you'll be next." she threatens Shannon as we return to the towel. I sit down first and she plops her self in between my legs. My knees are bent up and her elbows are rest on top of them. I lean forward and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I ask whispering into her ear.

"Yes, but you can tell me again." she answers turning her head to look at me from the corner of her eye,

"Well, I love you this much." I say stretching my arms out as wide as the will go.

"Well, I love you the length of the beach." she tells me. I look form end to end and then back to her.

"Wow, you love me a whole bunch." I smile as her. She smiles back

"You o know that your tank top is see through right?" I ask looking down at her.

"Yeah, it normally is after I get wet, it's ok, as long as I don't take it off I'm fine." she explains.

"I wish you weren't so insecure about yourself, you're beautiful, you should hide yourself from the world." I tell her snuggling her to my chest. Her wet hair is clinging to my bare chest. I can feel the droplets of water sliding down my body. I think back to when we were laying in the water, how beautiful her face was, how bright her eyes were shining, no they weren't just shining they were glistening like a glint from the sunlight on a broken piece of glass. Would have stayed there to look into her eyes all day if I were able to.

Sean returns to the towel with a scowl on his face. He just looks at her and sits down. He mutters something as he sits next to Shannon. I'm pretty sure it was some type of curse word but I'm not sure.

"Are you ok Baby?" Shannon ask reaching her hand up to rub his nose.

"I'm fine, don't touch me!" he says pulling away aggressively.

"Is someone upset that they got knock down by a girl?" I tease laying my check on top of 'Cedes head so I can look and see his reaction.

"Shut up, at least it wasn't a seven year old, it's better to be knock out by some one near my age. Sure she's a loser but-" he stops once he gets smacked in the back of the head.

"Hi, Daddy," Mercedes says gleaming up at her father.

"Hey, Baby Girl, is there a problem over here?" he says looking at me.

"Yes, Sean here is being very disrespectful to Mercedes here. I would be fighting him but I promised Mercedes I wouldn't, plus she's kind of holding me down." I tell him looking down at her,

" I see, well, Sean do I have to have a little talk with you to help you understand what respect is, or are you going to behave?"

"Man, punched me, she-"

"I don't care, and you're saying Mercedes punched you?" he asks.

"Yeah," Sean complains

"Oh, then you really must have deserved it." he says. He walks over to Mercedes and I and squats down beside us.

"Is every thing alright, do I need to take him away?" he asks quietly. Before I can answer Mercedes starts talking.

"No, it's ok, Kurt's here so I'll be ok, thanks for worrying." she tells him.

"Well, I heard what he just called you and I don't like it one bit, if I hear him say anything of the sort again this weekend I swear he wont show up again. " he says looking at his daughter with compassion and love.

"Ok, thanks Daddy, love you," she says as he stands up.

"Love you too. Baby Girl." he says ruffling my hair a little bit. He turns around and smirks at me. I scowl and try to flatten my hair. He then sends me a wink and he mouths take care of her. I nod my head in response. I plan to take care of her with everything I have.

**A/N: So, did you love it? Hate it? Both? I got to know if you want me to update or not, so please tell me. Pretty, pretty, please with candy on top review for me**.


	13. Almost

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: So my friend lilmissgleek suggested something that she thought would have been cool for me to use. So part of this chapter I dedicate to lilmissgleek. I hope all of you enjoy!**

The adults came over after about another hour or two. Sean continued with his obnoxious behavior while Kurt kept defending me and himself at the same time. Kurt might have gotten us in some trouble with one of his comebacks. Sean was talking about my voice and how since its so loud I should use it for something useful instead of nagging people all day long. Kurt fired back that I do use it, I sing and that I have an amazing voice. Kurt also told them that if they don't believe him then they can check online. For a minute I forgot that Rachel always has someone tape our performances and post them on youtube, and myspace, basically everywhere possible. That's a bad thing because they could figure out about Kurt. If they see what he wears regularly then it could start problems and trouble that we don't need.

The adults split us up because we were arguing again so my parents took Kurt and I and my aunt and uncle took Sean and Shannon. We hop into the van and Kurt and I are sitting next to each other in the very back seat of the van.

"Kurt, why did you tell them to look us up on the internet?" I question trying not to sound furious.

"Because they, need to see how wonderful your voice is and-"

"Kurt in most of my performances you're there to. They will see your fabulous outfits that you wear and figure it out. We…I would be in trouble for lying to everyone and my parents would get the horrible speech about letting the children have friends that are gay and what not. I don't want you to hear that or witness it. You don't need to hear the obscurity of it. You are amazing Kurt and I don't care what people say you're the best friend I could ever have. And believe me if they figure out that you're gay they will try and force me to stop hanging out with you. I'm not going to let that happen. No matter how-" I'm cut off when Kurt places his lips over mine.

"Hey, cut it out back there!" my father yells from the drivers seat.

"You need to relax, every performance we have done I have been matching all the other guys-"

"Yeah, but not our cheerleading ones, and your cheerleading performance from nationals is on there to. If they type in your name then they will find it." I tell him.

"Oh…I forgot about that." he says looking down.

"Well, maybe they will just look up your name and not mine." he says trying to get me to stop panicking.

"It's Sean and Shannon, they will try to get as much dirt on you and me as they can. They will search your name as well." I tell him.

"I guess, but we can just tell them we had to do it for glee." he says.

"They would realize that it was cheerleading. They're not stupid Kurt." I say.

"Look, maybe they wont think to much of it." he says trying to help me calm down. I just look at him like he's stupid.

"Ok, ok, I get it I shouldn't have said anything, but I'm sorry I hate the way they talk to and about you. He called you a loser Mercedes! I can't have people talking that way about my best girl." he tells me pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Kurt, but you don't have to stick up for every comment he says." I tell him leaning into his embrace.

"I know but I know how sensitive you are to being called a loser and everything. I mean you get it everyday from Azimio and I can't do anything to him, but at least Sean I can say something and have it sound threatening." he tells me leaning back into the seat so I'm leaning on him with my head on his chest.

"I know, it does hurt, but I can handle it really. Like you said I get it everyday, I'm pretty much used to it." I tell him taking a deep breath.

"No you're not, no matter how many times you tell yourself you're used to the comments and remarks he makes at you, you're not used to it." he tells me as we pull into the driveway to my grandma's house. I don't answer him I just sit up and turn my body so I'm facing him. I hold his cheek in my hand and just look deep into his eyes. I lean forward and place a soft gentle kiss on his lips before I get out of the car. He follows my lead and he got my drift that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. We grab our beach bags and head indoors. Kurt and I head straight up to our room to unpack everything.

The room is in silence, it is for the whole time we are unpacking. I walk back down the stairs after finishing unpacking everything to find my family surrounding the computer. They stop and look up at me.

"I didn't know you could sing like that! Why didn't you ever tell me?" My Aunt Becky asks walking over to me.

"I don't know, I don't brag about my voice, it's just a part of me, and plus knowing this family I figured none of you would have cared." I answer staring at my Aunt Destiny. I look around the room. To see that everyone seems proud and astonished with my singing voice but the two people that I was worrying about the most have matching smirks on their faces, it's like they know something.

"But, anyway, how did you all find out?" I ask.

"Shannon looked up your cheerleading performance with Kurt. We didn't know he could sing either. And I didn't know you ever did cheerleading?" Aunt Becky asks again.

"Yeah, Kurt and I are in the glee club I told you guys that. I only did cheerleading for about a week." I explain. After I explain everything the room empties out with every one still talking about how impressed they are with me. Everyone left except for Sean and Shannon.

"We know." Shannon whispers in my ear as I walk by to head outside. I stop and look at her.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to act nervous.

"Come on no guy does cheerleading unless they're gay." Sean say stepping forward.

"Kurt's not gay! He joined with me so I wouldn't get made fun by the skinny girls on the team. He was there for my support." I tell them.

"Really then why is his voice so high?" Sean asks.

"I don't know, that's just his singing voice and for you're information his voice is amazing. He can reach notes that are hard for anybody to hit. High or low." I tell them.

"Hey 'Cedes, do you know-" he stops once he walking into the living room.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing, Sean and Shannon we falsely accusing you because you were on the cheerios." I tell him turning to look at him. He stares into my eyes for a few minutes.

"Oh, that old thing, that was nothing." he said walking by me.

"What are they saying I'm gay because I was on a cheerleading team. Wow you were right they really will try to make a person look bad when they are jealous of them." he chuckles wrapping his arms around me.

"I told tem that you did it for my support." I say leaning into his chest.

"I did, but you know they don't know of a thing about friendship because their brains don't comprehend anything of the sort." he says. I look at the Sean and Shannon and they both have different emotions on their face. Shannon looks like she want to go hide in a whole for being proven wrong and Sean looks like he wants to hit one of us.

"Come on Mercedes, they're not worth our time." Kurt says pulling me passed them.

'Not so fast Lady face." Sean says putting a hand on Kurt's chest to stop him. Kurt tenses at the old nickname.

"I told you, I'm not gay, and just because my face is better looking then your ugly mess on top of you shoulder doesn't make me a lady so get your hand off me." Kurt says glaring at Sean. Kurt's voice is different then every before, he has this sort of growl to it as he speaks.

"Come on Kurt, we don't have to go outside it's really ok. We can go back upstairs." I say pulling on his arm.

"But you want to go outside." he says his voice going back to it's normal tone.

"We can do other things upstairs." I suggest raising my eyebrows and smirking at him. He smiles at me.

"I'm down with that." he says walking towards me.

"Hey, I'm not done, get back here!" Sean yells but Kurt ignores him and placing his hands on my hips and pushes me towards the stairs.

"Excited are we?" I ask giggling.

"Come on, when do you ever say we can go do this, this is like once in a life time. I grab what ever I can." he says smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, just try to keep yourself under control until we get to the room. We do have a lot of stairs to go up, sure you can wait that long?" I ask smirking. He stops moving and just looks at me. He looks over and Sean and Shannon are still watching us. He turns back to me and crashes his lips to mine for a very rough kiss. It last a lot longer then I thought it would. He pulls away and smirks.

"Ok, I should be good," he smirks pulling me back up the stairs. I look over and Sean's gone and Shannon is still standing there not knowing what to do. I can't help but laugh as I head up the stairs with Kurt.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Lilmissgleek I hope I got your idea right.. Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought. I now have this whole story planned out thanks to a good friend of mine. So hopefully this goes as smoothly as I plan. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: Sorry it so long for me to update, I got caught up with a lot of stuff and I just didn't sit down and write. Thank you to al who reviewed and added this to their favorites. Please enjoy!**

The amusement park, what a crazy, hectic, yet fun place to go. Except it's not so fun when you're with a family like this. Every time there is a ride that seems extreme Sean insults me. He keeps making gay comments at me to. He's not as stupid as we thought. He could be trouble if I don't find a way to prove to him that I'm not gay even though I am.

"Sorry Kurt guess you wont be able to ride this ride since you need a partner, and since there are no guys around I guess you can't go." he says.

"Come on, don't listen to him. Let him think what he wants you and I both know the truth." Mercedes says taking my hand and pulling me towards the ride.

"Don't you think he could be trouble if he keeps making those comments?" I ask bending down to whisper into her ear.

"Please after the way you have been acting these past two weeks, no one is going to think you're gay. Trust me I even had trouble thinking you were at some points." she whispers back climbing into the cart with me.

"Hey, Sean! Try not to pee your pants this time ok!" Mercedes yells out to him so everyone on the ride can hear her. You can hear the laughter all around.

"What?" I ask trying to contain my laughter.

"Last year, we went down the drop and he said he was pretty sure he peed himself. It was really funny, I wasn't ever going to bring it but since he's being such a jerk I figured it would be good payback." she smirks at me.

"I didn't pee myself!" he yells back as the ride begins to move.

We continue to ride the rides and almost every time Sean has to make some comment about me being gay, but every time he does Mercedes says something really loud about him that's really embarrassing and he just sinks into his chair. We can tell he's getting frustrated with every comment Mercedes throws at him, but as long as he keeps making fun of me she wont stop.

"Sorry Kurt, looks like you're not manly enough to ride this ride-"

"You know what? Enough with the freaking jokes! They're not funny, and they are making you look stupid, just cut it out already! I'm tired of you and your stupid crakes at my boyfriend. And believe me if there is anyone who isn't manly enough to do something it's you. You didn't have the guts to even break up with me before you went to another girl. So just shut your that gigantic whole under your nose before I shut it for you." Mercedes threatens cutting him off and turning around to glare daggers at him.

"Well, maybe if he wasn't a flamer I wouldn't have to make fun of him. So why don't you stop telling me what to do and tell your little boyfriend if it's even a boy, to go and-"

"Enough! Both of you cut it out!" Shannon yells.

"I'm s tired of this, Look, Sean I know you're mad about Kurt being there for Mercedes after you cheated on her like 10 times, but I know for a fact that Kurt is not gay. Look at him, does he look like a gay guy, no he doesn't. and look how he stares at her." she says pointing at Mercedes, I look at her and smile. She's looking at me with a look that I've never seen before.

"See Sean, no one looks at a woman that way if they are gay. That look is filled with love and compassion. And the way he treats her is different from how a gay guy treats his best friend, it's how a boyfriend treats his girlfriend. So just stop it already, ok?" she continues, staring at Sean.

"Whatever, that doesn't explain why he was a freaking cheerleader." Sean grumbles.

"He was protecting the girl he loves, maybe if you knew what love was you would understand that." Shannon spits.

"What is wrong with you? What changed, where the old Shannon, the one I liked, the one that would be with me not at me? What happened to you?" Sean asks.

"I've realized something, I've realized that it doesn't matter what you look like. You don't have to be skinny or muscular to have a healthy relationship." Shannon says looking at both Mercedes and I.

"Look at them, they're both odd and different but they're perfect for one another. They have that natural chemistry." she says smiling at both of us. I know she's sticking up for us but it's still really weird to see her being nice.

"Sean, even though I've learned this stuff, I'm still mean and like I'm amazing and the best looking here, but I'm tired of you riding them just because you don't like the way they look and act." she says.

"Shannon, look, we're done" Sean says walking away.

"Good, because I was tired of your crap anyways!" she yells as Sean walks away from us.

"Thanks," Mercedes says as Shannon turns around to look at us.

"Well, you taught me something, you both did. So thank you but now I have to go because I'm bored." Shannon says nodding her head and walking away.

"That was weird." I say looking down at Mercedes.

"Yeah, but oddly it was nice to see some one stand up for us." she says grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers.

"So ready to go?" she asks walking us towards the exit to meet up with everyone else.

"Absolutely, I'm so ready to get out of here." I tell her untangling our fingers and linking our arms together like normal.

**Mercedes' P.O.V.**

Once we got home Kurt and I head upstairs to pack our bags to head back home to Lima. Everything was settled down with Shannon and Sean, they weren't on great terms but they could talk to each other again. They're perfect for one another as well, I mean they're both mean, nasty, people who like to make fun of people who they think are below them.

"Mercedes! Kurt!, it's time to go!" my mother yells.

"We're almost ready!" I call back.

"So, it's going to be different, you know?" I ask Kurt as we grab our bags.

"Yeah, I know, I've gotten so used to being all over you, that's it's going to be weird. So are we going to tell people about what went on as we were here?" he asks opening the door.

"I'd rather not, I don't think they would understand and there would be so much drama." I tell him stopping outside the door to turn to look at him.

"Yeah, I think it would be for the best if no one found out." he says smiling at me.

"Good, ready to go?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Absolutely," he says grabbing my hand and interlocking our finger together.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it, and once again I'm sorry it took so long. Please review.**


End file.
